Hidden Love, and Forgotten Birthdays
by Riku-Lover18
Summary: For once in their life, Riku forgets one of Lana's more, IMPORTANT birthdays. But as he tries to fix things, something happens between them, and both Lana's and his own lives, will be changed forever.


**Ok, here's a new one. I kind of like it, but no matter how hard I try to make Riku act cold in my stories like he does in the game, I just can bring myself to do it. I just love him too much to try it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this one as well. It's one of my...happier stories.**

_A girl with long russet hair, chased after a silver haired boy._

_"Riku! Giv it bac! " she yelled, running after him._

_"You hav to catch me firs! " Riku called back, turning around to run backwards._

_He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a rock._

_Lana giggled, and continued to run._

_Riku was surprised by what had happened, and quickly got up. He began to run again as he called over his shoulder, "Be quite Lana! "_

_Tears began to come to Lana's eyes as she began to long for her most prized possession, and she got a sudden burst of speed._

_Catching up, Lana lunged forward and tackled him._

_The two of them rolled around in the grass, and laughed._

_Lana sat straddling him and holding his body down. Giggling, Lana said, "Giv it here Riku."_

_Riku shook his head and looked away from her._

_Before he could push her off of himself, Lana began to tickle him wildly._

_He burst with laughter and couldn't help but want it to stop, "Okie, okie! Stop! "_

_Lana stopped and let him catch his breath._

_Riku dug in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. Placing it around Lana's neck he said, "Hew, Happy Birfday Lana."_

_Lana looked down at the necklace and her eyes lit up. A simply, exquisite gold chain hung around her neck._

_"Tank oo Riku! Its beeuotiful!" Lana got up and helped him up._

_He dug in his pocket again and pulled out the book, "Hew, sowy."_

_Lana hugged Riku and he hugged her back._

_"Hey Riku?" Lana said._

"Lana! Wake up!"

_"Wha Lana?" he said, pushing her so he could see her._

"Lana!"

_"You ill bee my frend fo lif wone yoo?" Lana asked, looking into his aqua eyes._

"Get your ass out of bed!"

_"Of cohwse Lana, foeva." Riku smiled._

Lana was suddenly being shaken.

Opening her eyes, she saw that familiar face.

"Lana, get up and start moving." The silver haired man said. He walked over and opened the curtains.

"Riku! Shut the windows, I'm not awake yet!" Lana snapped, covering her eyes.

"You will be, now get up!" he called, leaving the room and going back downstairs.

Lana got up and took a shower.

Heading downstairs, she was dressed in a tank top and a short skirt, with her boots tied tightly on her feet.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a peach.

Entering the living room, she found Riku eating a bowl of cereal and was flipping through channels for something to watch.

Plopping down as close as possible, Lana asked, "Anything good on?"

Riku was a little nervous, he hadn't been this close to Lana in a long time, "Not that I've seen."

Lana finished her peach and set the seed on a coaster.

Getting closer to Riku, he began to breathe heavily.

Quickly, he finished his cereal, and took the seed and the bowl into the kitchen.

Throwing away the seed, he rinsed the bowl.

Two hands wrapped around him and hugged his back.

Riku turned quickly and asked, "What's up?"

"What are you're plans for today?" Lana asked, curious to see if he would remember her birthday.

"I'm going to hang with the guys for a while, and then I have something's to do in the garage. Why?" Riku replied.

Lana's face fell, and she stared gaping at him.

Turning, she left the room, and headed to the entryway.

Grabbing her purse and a light coat, Lana began to leave.

Riku came in the room and said, "Where are you going?"

"To hang out with someone who really cares!" Lana snapped.

She opened the door and slammed it in his face.

All Riku could do, was stare at he spot his best friend had been seconds ago.

Lana walked down the street, the anger rising with each step she took.

Finally reaching her friend's door, Lana knocked angrily.

The door was answered seconds later and her friend answered it, "Hey Lana! Come on in!"

Lana came in and entered the full living room.

"What's this?" Lana asked, all anger draining quickly from her body.

"It's your birthday and we got you some things. Here, this is from me and Cloud." Her friend handed her the box and waited for her to open it.

Lana slowly pulled a digital camera from the box.

"Oh my god Aerith! It's great!" Lana gasped, staring at the camera.

"It was more Cloud's idea than mine. He loves to spend money on you like you were his sister." Aerith smiled, having no problem with what she just said.

"Here, we all got you this, and these are individually from us." One of the other girls said.

Lana opened all the different items, and at last came upon the final thing.

She opened the exceedingly small box and found a set of keys.

"What are these for?" Lana asked, confused by the gesture.

"They go to a Kawasaki crotch-rocket. It's from all of us and Sora, Wakka, and Yuffie of course."

"Thanks you guys. Thanks Yuna, thanks Selphie, thanks Kairi." Lana hugged each of them, and hugged Aerith again.

"So how are Yuffie and my brother?" Lana asked.

"Well, when I last talked to them, they were headed to see some people in Traverse Town, then they were headed off to the Jungle for some paradise." Aerith laughed, "When I talked to Yuffie on the phone, I could hear Squall whining. I asked her what was wrong with him, and she said he was having withdrawals, he couldn't stand being away from his baby sister this long."

Lana smiled, "At least he cares for me, unlike Riku."

"What do you mean? Riku cares for you." Kairi said, thinking about their unbreakable friendship.

"No, he doesn't. He forgot my birthday, he didn't even try to straighten things out. Riku doesn't care anymore." Lana sighed.

"What happened to your friendship being unbreakable?" Yuna asked, sitting on the edge of her seat while they talked.

"Well, you know how the Titanic was considered unsinkable? Guess what? It sank, and same with us, our friendship broke in half." Lana sighed, shaking her head.

"Riku didn't forget your birthday on purpose if he indeed forgot it. He's just been busy, and is trying to concentrate on too many things." Aerith said, trying to paste the pieces back together.

"Aerith, he's hanging out with the boys right now, he didn't even ask if I wanted to do something with him today. He's remembered all of my other birthdays, but when one of the really important ones come around, he can't remember worth shit." Lana said, becoming angry.

"Well, let's go see Cloud, and then we'll go shopping for some more things." Aerith said, and they left.

**To be continued...**


End file.
